Fenris/Dialogue
Friendship/Rivalry Note: not sure the best way to organize this yet and there's limited information, but it's a start. To get rivalry with Fenris: * On Long Way Home select 'It did help us' when Merrill removes the barrier for * On Long Way Home tell Merrill you will visit her when you make it to the Alienage. * On Welcome Home if you told Merrill you would visit her, flirt and be diplomatic (May be other options as well)for * When Fenris joins a mage Hawke - select 'Power' for , 'Is this a problem?' for , 'Nothing' for and 'survival' or 'Find out' for * Fenris in his house * Bringing Fenris to the Gallows for the first time, choose 'It's wrong to opress mages' for , 'The circle doesn't work for For friendship with Fenris: * On Long Way Home select 'The demon, you mean' when Merril removes the barrier for * On Long Way Home tell Merril you won't visit (I think) * When talking to Fenris in his home the first time, Flirt + I'm willing to listen + I've thought about it + My family is here + ask questions + You could make a home here + Flatterer resulted in * First time you visit the Gallows select 'The circle is necessary' for Fenris and Anders *'Anders': So. There must be mages in tevinter that don't use blood magic. *'Fenris': Of course. There are slaves. The magisters do not hesitate to collar their own kind. *'Anders': But no magisters? *'Fenris': Why must you go on about this? No magister would turn down an advantage over his rivals. If he did, he'd be dead. *'Anders': You know, to use blood magic you must look a demon in the eye and accept his offer. I just figured some of them would say no. For aesthetic reasons, if nothing else. *'Anders': I can't imagine what Hawke sees in you. *'Fenris': It is done. Leave it be. *'Anders': Well, good. I always knew she/he had some sense. *'Fenris': Do not make light of this. Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done. (If Hawke romanced Fenris) *'Anders': Not all mages are weak. *'Fenris': True. Hawke, for one, is not weak. (If Hawke is a mage) *'Anders': I notice you didn't mention me. *'Fenris': No. *'Anders': I'll prove to you that I'm not weak *'Fenris': Prove it to yourself. You aren't fooling anyone else. (wording not exact) Fenris and Aveline *'Fenris': I talked with Donnic. *'Aveline': Since when do you talk with my husband? *'Fenris': He...comes to the mansion every week? We play diamondback. *'Aveline': What? Why am I not invited to these games? *'Fenris': He says you get angry when you lose. *'Aveline': I do not! All right, perhaps I do. Still, that's no reason not to tell me. *'Isabela': Perhaps he longed for less masculine companionship? *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. *'Aveline': Thank you for that tip, Fenris. *'Fenris': You caught them then? *'Aveline': Yes -- a whole nest of slave runners working out of the Undercity. *'Fenris': I imagine you imprisoned them? *'Aveline': Sadly, they never made it to prison. *'Fenris': You always know how to make me smile, Aveline. *'Aveline': Do you feel like a citizen, Fenris? *'Fenris': Excuse me? *'Aveline': You've been in Kirkwall as long as I have. Does it feel like home? *'Fenris': It feels. That itself has been a surprise. *'Aveline': I think I know what you mean. Fenris and Isabela *'Isabela': So what's with that magical fisting thing you do? *'Fenris': I'm...sorry? *'Isabela': You know, when you stick your hand into people. *'Fenris': Oh. That. Yes. It's a...talent. *'Isabela': You could make so much coin with that. *'Isabela': I enjoy a man with markings like that. *'Fenris': You've enjoyed many, I suspect. *'Isabela': Where I come from, they're called "tattoos." Sailors get them all the time. *'Fenris': Not made of lyrium, I'd imagine. *'Isabela': Not a one. And the pictures are different—usually breasts. *'Fenris': I suppose a pair of lyrium breasts tattooed onto my chest would make things better. *'Isabela': That's me. I'm a helper. *'Fenris': So, this relic you mentioned losing... *'Isabela': You have such pretty eyes. *'Fenris': I have such... pretty eyes? *'Isabela': You Elves have such pretty eyes. Even the men. Makes me want to pluck them out and wear them as a necklace. *'Fenris': I wouldn't suggest trying. *'Isabela': Oh, I would never try. Not without reason, of course. *'Fenris': Forget I said anything. *'Fenris': You keep staring at me. Is it my eyes again? *'Isabela': You're very lanky for an elf. I like lanky. *'Fenris': From what I gather, you like a lot of things. *'Isabela': Nonsense. But when I see something I like, I go after it. *'Fenris': Do you intend to go after me, then? *'Isabela': Will you take off all that spiky armor you're wearing? *'Fenris': It's been known to happen. *'Isabela': Then forget it. *'Fenris': You keep staring at me. Is it my eyes again? *'Isabela': You're very lanky for an elf. I like lanky. *'Fenris': From what I gather, you like a lot of things. *'Isabela': Nonsense. But when I see something I like, I go after it. *'Fenris': I suggest keeping your distance.* *'Isabela': Now you're just making it challenging. (*After romance with Hawke) *'Fenris': So you freed a group of slaves? *'Isabela': Would-be slaves. They weren't slaves yet. *'Fenris': Still. You did the right thing. Many would turn a blind eye. *'Isabela': Don't read too much into it, all right? It just... seemed a good idea at the time. Fenris and Merrill *'Merrill': Did you step on something sharp, Fenris? *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': Slam your fingers in a door? *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': Smack your head on a low beam? *'Fenris': Is there a point to this line of questioning? *'Merrill': Just wondering why you're so cross all the time. *'Fenris': Perhaps it's the inane prodding. *'Fenris': Avert your eyes, witch. *'Merrill': ... *'Fenris': You had a life. You had a family. And you abandoned them to chase after ghosts. *'Fenris': We are nothing alike. Don't even begin to think that we are. *'Merrill': *giggles* *'Fenris': What? Why are you looking at me like that? *'Merrill': You're in love. *'Fenris': I am not. *'Merrill': You keep looking at Hawke with sad puppy eyes every time her/his back is turned. *'Fenris': There are no "puppy-eyes". *'Merrill': It's all right, you know. Even you can be happy once in a while, it won't kill you. But your face might crack if you smile, so be careful. ((if Hawke romanced Fenris)) *'Merrill': Do you regret it? What happened with your sister, I mean. *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': You're lucky, then. There are so many things I wish I could undo. *'Merrill': I feel sorry for Anders. *'Fenris': You pity him? He's dangerous to himself and everyone around him. *'Merrill': I think he's broken the thing he wanted to save. *'Merrill': Breaking things you love isn't restricted to mages, Fenris. *'Fenris': Sadly true. *'Fenris': Why are you watching me? *'Merrill': You have vallaslin. The same markings that the Dalish have. *'Fenris': Yours are not made of lyrium. *'Merrill': No, they're made of blood. Our blood. That's what vallaslin means: blood writing. It's a mark of adulthood. *'Fenris': Mine were carved into my flesh against my will, in a ritual I remember only for the agony it caused me. *'Merrill': I'm... so sorry. *'Fenris': You said you were sorry about the ritual I endured. Keep your sorrow. *'Merrill': I only meant- *'Fenris': You have all the freedom none of our kind enjoy, and you throw it away. On what? *'Merrill': Our people need to reclaim their heritage. *'Fenris': A heritage of defeat? To what end? *'Merrill': Would your truly turn your back on your own history? There's so much we don't know... *'Fenris': It's not my history. It's simply history. Fenris and Varric *'Fenris': I thought all Dwarves had beards. Where's yours? *'Varric': I misplaced it, along with my sense of Dwarven pride and my gold-plated noble caste pin. *'Fenris': I thought maybe it fell onto your chest. *'Varric': Oh-ho! The broody elf tells a joke! *'Fenris': I don't brood. *'Varric': Friend, if your brooding were any more impressive, women would swoon as you passed. They'd have broody babies in your honor. *'Fenris': You're a very odd Dwarf. *'Varric': And you thought I was joking about the pin. *'Varric': So where's your beard, elf? *'Fenris': Elves don't grow beards. *'Varric': Huh. I thought maybe you'd shaved it off in a fit of broody pique. *'Fenris': So you're a funny dwarf. *'Varric': Is brooding a sport in Tevinter? Do they hold competitions? Hand out trophies for the best scowls? *'Fenris': I'm not "brooding." *'Varric': Moping, then. You seem like you're a champion at it. *'Fenris': I'm perfectly content at the moment. *'Varric': Oh, so that's you smiling? Hm. Glad you clarified that. I'd never have known. *'Varric': You know you still owe me five sovereigns, elf. *'Fenris': I'm good for it. *'Varric': So, you think you can win the coin from Isabela? Good luck with that/So you're going to borrow it from Hawke? ((if Hawke romanced Fenris or this dialogue appears before you meet Isabela or after she leaves)) *'Varric': Coming to the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace later? *'Fenris': Never miss it. *'Fenris': So...who is Bianca? *'Varric': She's my crossbow. *'Fenris': But why Bianca? You must have named her after someone. *'Varric': Nope, Mirabelle was taken. *'Fenris': The way you fondle your weapon is disturbing. *'Varric': Hey! I'm a perfect gentleman. In public. *'Varric': So...you and Hawke? *'Fenris': What about us? *'Varric': Want to make sure I get all the details right when I tell the story. Did you sweep her off her feet or was it the other way around? *'Fenris': I'm not telling you anything but this: There was no actual sweeping involved. *'Varric': Every little bit helps, elf. (If female Hawke romanced Fenris) *'Varric': So...you and Hawke? *'Fenris': What about us? *'Varric': Want to make sure I get all the details right when I tell the story. Did he sweep you off your feet? I'm assuming he did the sweeping. He's taller than you. Awkward, otherwise. *'Fenris': I'm not telling you anything but this: There was no actual sweeping involved. *'Varric': Every little bit helps, elf. (If male Hawke romanced Fenris) *'Varric': So what do you do in that gigantic house all day? *'Fenris': Dance, of course *'Varric': Really? *'Fenris': I run from room to room, choreographing routines. *'Varric': Huh, you're actually joking! Alert the Chantry! They need to put this on the calendar. *'Fenris': And you thought I was always serious. Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dialogue